Armoury
The items on this list are accessories and supplements to arms and armour. Weapons and armour have their own separate listings. As with many shops, the person you are dealing with is not necessarily the one doing the manufacturing. You can design your own weapons with the Weapon Builder and Feature pages. ---- Armour refitting, flexible . . . . . 1₲14 :: ————Applies to cloth, leather, chain, and their variants Armour refitting, plate . . . . . 5₲ :: ————As much of the armour has to nearly be remade, this is neither quick nor cheap. It is still preferable in most cases to purchasing a new suit. Armour repair, extensive . . . . . 4₲10 :: ————For when you bring in a few tattered scraps and expect a miracle, this level of service gets you cosmetically pleasing repairs. Replacement parts are extra, but there is no additional charge to fit them to size from the existing harness. Armour repair, simple . . . . . 3₲5 :: ————This is a patch job, not necessarily pretty, but certainly fully functional. Armour repair kit, chain . . . . . 1₲ :: ————Spare hex patches of mail Armour repair kit, leather . . . . . 10ƒ :: ————Tough needle and thread with patches of leather, can also be used for cloth armours Armour repair kit, plate . . . . . 2₲ :: ————4-inch circles with holes punched near the edge so it can be tied over a hole, or strung together to cover a large gash or missing piece Armour stand, . . . . . 3₲10 Blade sharpening, gladiatorial . . . . . 6₲ :: ————Each additional +1 to damage doubles the base price. Note that there will invariably be a limit to the sharpener's Blade Etiquette skill. It should go without saying that such a super-fine blade won't stay sharp for long, especially once used in combat. Figure it's like a cheap shield: good for one or two fights at the most. Blade sharpening, household . . . . . 3ƒ :: ————This is old-fashioned knife sharpening type service. You do not get a damage bonus as with Blade Etiquette. Caltrops, . . . . . 5₲ :: ————Big anti-cavalry spikes Cleaning, . . . . . 1₲8 :: ————Scraping rust, scrubbing sweat stains, and defunkifying odours from armour: this is a service, not a product. Greek fire, quart . . . . . 3₲16 Grommets, brass, gross . . . . . 14ƒ Mail polishing keg, . . . . . 3₲ :: ————Includes the right type of sand Oil, weapon polishing, 3 ounce bottle, . . . . . 2ƒ Practice dummy, simple target . . . . . 12₲ Practice dummy, swinging . . . . . 37₲ :: ————If you don't hit this one correctly, it will swing around and hit you back. (They don't actually yell, "Who's the dummy now?") Riveting press, . . . . . 6₲17 Rivets, steel, gross . . . . . 11ƒ Stuffed animal, . . . . . 10ƒ :: ————Yeah, teddy bears are sold here. You gotta problem with that? Tetsubishi, . . . . . 3₲ :: ————Small anti-personnel spikes Thumb ring, bone . . . . . 4ƒ :: ————Allows Eastern-style archery with two fingers and a thumb. A loop is added to the bowstring where the thumb is inserted. This ring protects the thumb from pressure. Wallace, . . . . . 3ƒ :: ————Lever-operated machince used to hammer together your grommets Whetstone, . . . . . 2ƒ Category:Businesses Category:Goods Category:Services Category:Codex